


[IMAGE] Strappado Bondage

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Images, M/M, Pictures, Strappado Bondage, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: Wayne tries to get Einslotte to behave by tying him up and fucking him. The room is dark and dimly lit.





	[IMAGE] Strappado Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts).



> For [Aewin](http://solluxisms.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. It took me forever to get to this, and a little longer to actually post it here on AO3. Whoops.
> 
> I'm pioneering so much in the Chain Chronicle tag and I've never even played lmao.


End file.
